Not This Way
by AmieTheGleek
Summary: Puck didn't know Karofsky was gay, but this was definitely not the way he wanted to find out. Warning: mention of non-con


**So lately there have been a lot of romanticized Kurt/Karofsky fics where people over look just how dangerous Karofsky's character is becoming. I for one don't think death threats and forced kisses are romantic in the slightest, so this is my take on something i think could happen. Obviously not on the show, because it's too family frendly, but if it was a real life situation. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Warning: mention of non-con.**

* * *

Will Shuester sighed in frustration as he looked at the clock on the wall for about the millionth times since the final bell rang. He had an important announcement to make to his glee kids regarding nationals, and he had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for them to show up. Correction, he had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for _Kurt_ to show up.

"Did Kurt mention to any of you that he was going to be late?" he asked his students. They all stopped their conversing and looked around the room as if they had just noticed the fashionista wasn't present. Will wasn't that surprised. They were all too caught up in gossiping about who they thought taped the Ben Israel kid to the flagpole that morning, they probably didn't even notice practice was supposed to start a long time ago.

"No. I saw him walking over here after his last class," Mercedes said. The worried tone in the girl's voice made Will feel bad for being frustrated with Kurt. Kurt's bullying had escaladed recently, and he could tell by the concerned faces of his glee club that he wasn't the only one who feared for the boy's safety.

"Maybe we should go look for him. I saw Karofsky giving him a hard time this morning." Sounds of agreement followed Quinn's suggestion.

"Alright, we should all probably split up. Puck and I will head over towards the dum-" Finn's planning was cut short when the choir room door opened then slammed shut quickly. Kurt turned around and pressed his back to the door before letting out a shaky breath and sliding down to the floor.

After the shock of Kurt's sudden entrance wore off, the appearance of the brunette caused most of the girls to gasp, Quinn letting out a soft "Oh my God." No one, not even Finn who shared a room with the kid, had ever seen Kurt look so disheveled. His hair was a rumpled mess, and his face was bruising, tear tracks were prominent. Blood coated his lips. His clothes were wrinkled, and if Kurt were to pull his knees away from his chest, they would have seen that his shirt was buttoned up wrong and his pants weren't buttoned at all. Will was the first to snap out of his shock. He approached the boy slowly.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt didn't move a muscle. He simply sat there, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped his knees, breathing heavily as he stared blankly ahead. Will crouched down next to the teenager and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt's body tensed, but did nothing else to acknowledge that anyone else was even in the room with him. "Kurt?" Nothing.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Finn's question was frantic as he walked up behind his teacher, pushing Will away from his pseudo-brother. The tall boy knelt down and grabbed either side of the younger boy's face, trying to get him to focus. But Kurt's eyes had a far away look and tears were building up making them appear glassy.

"Kurt, come on, buddy, look at me. You gotta tell us what happened." Finn's plea fell on deaf ears. He let out an angry sigh and looked to everyone else, begging them to have an answer. The girls were near tears and the guys looked pissed, but no one seemed to know anymore than he did.

"I think he's in shock." It was Puck's voice that broke through the heavy silence. "Get out of the way. I'll get him talking." Puck took Finn's place in front of Kurt, while Finn went to go stand anxiously next to Mr. Shue. Puck mumbled a "Sorry about this, Hummel" before pulling his arm back and slapping the smaller teen across the face. Everyone's cries of protest, and Mercedes' and Finn's death threats, were cut short when Kurt blinked a few times before focusing his attention on the mohawked teen.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Kurt's voice sounded raspy and unsure, and if Puck was honest with himself, it was unsettling. It took Puck a few seconds to realize that Kurt wasn't aware that anybody else was in the room nor was he exactly clear on where "here" was. He figured playing along would get them the most answers.

"I saw you in the hall, and you looked pretty messed up. I wanted to make sure you were like ok or whatever. Your mouth's bleeding; what happened?" Kurt tensed a little and diverted his eyes from the jock.

"It's not my blood. I, um, I bit him." Puck raised a confused eyebrow.

"Bit who?" Kurt's eyes widened, as if something just occurred to him.

"Hey, Noah, did you know that Karofsky's gay?" Puck's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he looked up to see the matching shocked, disbelieving faces of his fellow glee clubbers. Hummel had to be on drugs. There was no other explanation.

"Dave Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "As in the same Dave Karofsky who has been strictly anti-gay since the day he was born" Another nod. "I think you're confused, Kurt." Kurt shook his head quickly.

"No, it's true. A few weeks ago I had had enough of him pushing me around, so I followed him into the locker room to give him a piece of my mind. I thought he was going to hit me, but he slammed me up against a locker and shoved his tongue down my throat. It was disgusting. And then, after he finally let me go, he had the nerve to try to go in for more. I pushed him away, and he left."

"No freaking way." Neither Puck nor Kurt registered Santana's words or any of the similar ones coming from the rest of the club. Puck simply looked at the other boy wide eyed and fought to keep the anger out of his gaze. He didn't want Kurt to think he was angry at him. He just needed to play it cool so Kurt didn't freak out before he finished telling them what happened.

"Damn. I would have never guessed. But what does that have to do with today?" Kurt pulled his knees closer to his body and squeezed his eyes shut before opening his mouth to speak.

"Ever since it happened, the bullying has gotten worse. He's been going out of his way to get me alone so he could throw me around. I think he's trying to prove to himself that he's not gay or something like that. Today wasn't any different than the last couple of weeks. He grabbed me on the way to glee and pulled me into the locker room. He threw me into the lockers and punched me in the face. Then he started yelling about how I was turning him queer and how I need to stay the fuck out of his dreams. I couldn't really focus on what he was saying though; my head hurt a lot. I think I hit it on the lockers. And then he was kissing me again. I tried to push him away, but everything was kind of fuzzy; I couldn't get him to let go of me. He just pushed me harder into the lockers, and his hands started unbuttoning my shirt. I panicked and told him to stop, but he just laughed. He was t-touching me, and I was crying and begging him to just let me go and he was _laughing_ like it was some big joke. He told me to quit acting like a girl, because I'm a f-faggot and I'm supposed to like it.

"And then he was unbuttoning my pants, and I yelled for somebody to help me. He kneed me in the stomach and threw me onto the ground. He told me to shut up before somebody heard me and thought something I didn't w-want was going on. I thought he was going to walk away like he did last time, but he started unzipping his jeans. He said that he was going to be n-nice and let me have some fun too, but since I was being a bitch about it he would just get what he w-wanted. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me onto m-my knees. Then he—I bit him. As soon as he forced it into my mouth, I bit him hard. And he screamed and pulled away from me, and I r-ran." The tears that had been falling down the soprano's face through out the whole account finally hit a boiling point and turned to horrible sobs. He buried his face in his knees and cried, his body shaking viciously.

Besides the heart wrenching sobs coming from Kurt, the room was dead silent. Tears streamed down the girls' faces, and Quinn and Rachel had hands covering their mouths to keep from making a sound. Tina had a look on her face that screamed that she was connecting the dots and everything was making sense now. Even Brittany seemed to realize that something bad was happening, and she needed to be quiet. She simply linked her pinky with a sniffling Santana's and let her own tears fall from her eyes. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she knew Kurt was hurt and she didn't like that. Mercedes looked torn between sadness and anger, the conflict in her mind causing hot tears to fall for her best friend.

The guys, on the other hand, were all sharing a similar look of rage. Because even if it wouldn't have been Kurt who Karofsky did that to, it was still just _so wrong_. And the fact that it was Kurt, harmless, innocent Kurt, who didn't stand a chance against some huge hockey jock, just did more to fuel the fire. Mr. Shue couldn't do anything but stand there gaping at his student curled up against the door. How had they all managed to look past what was happening to the boy? He was a teacher; it was his job to make sure his students were safe. Finn just clenched his fists and tried to refrain himself from going after the asshole who had hurt his almost step-brother. And Puck just sat there on the floor in front of Kurt. He didn't know what to do. The guy in front of him had practically just been raped, and he didn't know what to say. He looked around, searching his friends for an answer, but he found nothing.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words he could seem to get out of his mouth. Kurt lifted his head and wiped his eyes quite uselessly as tears were continuing to fall. He gave the larger teen an odd look.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You're not the one who tried to rape me and then forced your dick into my mouth when it wasn't as easy as you thought it'd be." The bluntness of Kurt's words made Puck flinch, because, not only did it force the reality of what happened on everyone, but Kurt Hummel was too proper to say things like that. And Puck couldn't help but feel guilty; because he had noticed the way Karofsky had been getting more brutal lately. They all had. But Kurt had always been able to keep himself together before, so they all just assumed he was fine.

"I should have been looking out for you. We all should have. This didn't have to happen. I mean, damn it, I saw him throw you into some lockers last week, and I didn't even stop to ask if you were ok! And Quinn said she saw him giving you a hard time this morning. And Finn mentioned the he saw Karofsky corner you after he got out of Spanish on Tuesday. We've all seen it happen. And none of us did anything. We just assumed you could handle it like you handle everything else. We should have helped you." Puck looked around the room and was relieved to see that his fellow glee-clubbers seemed to be sharing his guilt. Kurt merely shrugged, his eyes starting to droop a little.

"Yeah, it would have helped if you guys would have been there, but Karofsky probably would have found a way to get to me anyways. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly and rested his forehead on his arms.

"Can you not tell anyone about this? Especially Finn. I-I really don't want my dad to find out." Kurt was looking at him again, and Puck felt another surge of guilt for tricking him into confessing in front of everyone. He was about to answer the smaller, but the unevenness of Kurt's pupils caught his attention. Puck knew that wasn't a good sign, and the fact that Kurt looked about ready to fall asleep didn't help either.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kurt gave him a strange look before slowly shaking his head.

"My head hurts. Everything's been fuzzy for a while. I think I just need a nap." Puck remembered Kurt saying he thought he hit his head on the lockers.

"No, Kurt, you need to stay awake. I think you might have a concussion. Let me check the back of your head." Kurt leaned his head forward, and Puck cursed when he saw the blood that had soaked through his thick hair at the base of his skull and was trickling down the back of his neck.

"Fuck. Somebody call an ambulance." Finn was the first to whip out his phone, and dial for help. Puck kept Kurt talking until the ambulance got there, and helped coax the reluctant teenager onto the gurney. Finn had pushed Puck out of the way when they were asked who was going to ride along, and Mr. Shue called Kurt's dad as the glee club made their way to the parking lot to car pool to the hospital.

After Kurt was coherent enough, Puck was elected to convince Kurt to talk to a police officer about what had happened. Hopefully, Dave Karofsky would never set foot in McKinley again.

A day ago, Puck had no idea that Karofsky was gay, but this was definitely not the way he wanted to find out.

* * *

**Leave a little review to let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
